Best Friends
by Yuei
Summary: Rui and Tsukasa were best friends ever since they knew each other. But will that change because of Tsukushi? Please read and review.


I got this idea when I was reading another fanfic. Please read and review.  
  
I do not own Hana Yori Dango.  
  
Best Friends  
  
Rui, my best friend. Always the calm one, the sensible one. The one that impresses everyone. A total opposite of me. I'm the one that always uses fists to deal with everything. You're the best friend that anyone can ask for.  
  
I haven't always been an imprudent child. Once before I was quiet and melancholic, much like you Rui. I would hug my dolls when I sleep. And would try to please everyone to live up to the standards of the Great Doumyouji Family. But I soon found out that no matter how hard I tried. Mother would always try to bury her pain of an unhappy marriage by busying herself in paperwork everyday, I wonder if she even knew that she had a son. I remember that there was a time when I had a fever. I cried the whole night for my mother, but she never came. She didn't even bother to ask the servants about me. Father was never home, he was always out somewhere attending meetings or balls. There wasn't a memory in my mind when mother and father could stay in one room for one minute.  
  
My sister Tsubaki was the only one in the family that cared for me. The first word that came out of my mouth was Tsubaki. Tsubaki would hold me and warm me up when I was lonely. There were times when I wouldn't sleep without Tsubaki beside me. I was always asking where is Tsubaki when she wasn't with me. I suppose that's because I was afraid of losing someone I love. Because the people I love always seem to be so distant and faraway. Even when they're just beside me. I swore that when I grow up I would take over the business and give my mother and father some time to be together. Now when I look back I have to say that the child time me was too simple, I've always thought that mother and father could love each other for the sake of Tsubaki and I.  
  
It was not until the first day of kinder-garden that I finally decided to change my attitude. It was also the day that I met Hanazawa Rui, the boy that had the eyes as clear as the morning sky. The only boy that bought his teddy bear to kinder-garden. Everyone teased him, some even went to punch or pinch him. Rui didn't make a sound throughout it all. Suddenly all the fury and frustration inside me burst out, I couldn't stand any other people hurting people I like anymore. I jumped on a large boy that was laughing at Rui, punching him on his face. The teacher arrived in time to stop any serious injuries. That evening my father and mother all gathered in the teachers' office because of me. Strange as it may seem, but that was the happiest day in my life for the child time I. Because for the first time my parents were here beside me. Although they were angry at me but they really noticed me!  
  
From then on the quiet Tsukasa was gone, the violent and impatient new Tsukasa was born. I befriended Hanazawa Rui. Rui was so much like the child time I that I came to love him like a brother. Or rather more like a part of me. When I'm beside him I feel calm and collected, and I can sit beside him saying nothing for hours just watching the view with him. Rui at occasional times would talk to me. At those rare times he was like my big brother. It almost seems that he knows everything about me. I wouldn't let anyone near Rui, I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Looking back now, I suppose that was not the right thing for me to do, because it made Rui lonely and without friends.  
  
Rui and I were an odd couple even in kinder-garden. It became odder and odder because I became more and more violent while Rui became more and more quiet. My parents got used to the change in their son. And let me be this way. I became more violent to get their attention but it just doesn't seem to work anymore. My occasional fights became once-a-week fights then once-a- day fight. In those fights I became more and more out of control. I won't even listen to the teachers. My parents just silenced my teachers and the parents of my unlucky opponents with money and threats. I hated everyone in the world everyone including my parents. There were only two people in the world that I would use my life to protect, they are Tsubaki and Rui. Rui reminded me so much of the child time me innocent and pure.  
  
But I can't say that I've never hurt them, Tsubaki and Rui. There was once when I made Rui cry. I was guilty for months after it. That day a bunch of boys ganged up on me, I couldn't fight them so I ran. I took Rui with me because I knew without my protection Rui was going to be fair game to the gang. We had an advantage because we were smaller than the gang and we could go places where they couldn't. I lead Rui to a hole in a tumbling wall. We were almost through, but Rui's teddy bear got stuck in it. I tugged on Rui telling him to give it up. But Rui stubbornly held on to it, refusing to let go. I got angry with Rui, using full strength I ripped Rui away from the bear with half of the bear still in his hands. We did get away from the gang, but Rui would have looked better if I had just left him with them. He was devastated; I've never seen Rui this sad in all the time I've known him. Rui began to cry and threw up all over me. Rui locked himself in his room for two weeks refusing to come out.  
  
That was the first time I swear I've hurt him. And this is the second one. I knew Rui loved Tsukushi the moment I saw Tsukushi and him sitting on the emergency stairs. The look in Rui's eyes was no longer dim and unresponding, instead there was a sparkle, a gleam that I've never witnessed before. At first I didn't know why, but I soon understood the feeling that Rui had. Because I fell in love with Tsukushi too.  
  
I knew that Rui loved her. And Tsukushi loved Rui too. But what about me? Doumyouji Tsukasa the boy that has been neglected all his life? I wanted Tsukushi's love. So I fought for her, I fought for her in spite of Rui's feelings. I know that that was not what a best friend should do, but I did it. Just like that time when we were running away from the gang, I totally ignored Rui's feeling and ripped apart what he treasured most.  
  
But Rui has grown up, I suppose more than I did. He became a true best friend; he stood on my side being supportive, even though his heart was tearing itself up. My foolish friend Rui did that in spite of my insensitive, selfish acts towards him. He became Tsukushi's mentor, a man standing in my shadows.  
  
But not anymore. I'm going to make Rui happy. Like he deserves to be. I own you a debt Rui. I own you your teddy bear. Your most precious thing. So I'm going to give you my most precious thing, you have to treat her well Rui, or I'll take it back or I'll beat you up.  
  
I'll give you Tsukushi, Rui. I will let you two be together.  
  
That is all that I can do for you, my best friend, Rui. 


End file.
